Jet Lag
by crazysane
Summary: Just another reason Dean hates flying...


So, this is my shot at a Bleach-Supernatural crossover. I think you guys should know that I am definitely more familiar with the Supernatural side of things. So if I spelled anything wrong, or said anything wrong, or made anything seem wrong in the slightest, I'm very sorry. I'm just going with what I know about the Bleach series and if it bugs you, then I apologize. Still, I would love to hear what you think. It would make me very happy and I would love feedback. Of course, if you don't feel like reviewing 'cause this is just a one-shot then that's fine too. But I really would love some!

**Thanks for reading (if you actually soldiered through this author's note, then you're awesome), have an amazing day!**

* * *

Monsters are what the Winchesters do.

Their motto is simple. If it shouldn't be there, kill it.

Unfortunately, the brothers and have recently hit one of those annoying and in frequent gray areas.

It all started last Thursday…..

* * *

"What?" Dean looked at the flight attendant with horror and confusion in his eyes.

"Sir, did you not here me? We've landed in Japan, you need to get off the plane now."

"WHAT?" The flight attendant, bless her soul, stayed put. It took both the pilot and Sam to get Dean off of the plane. At first Dean refused to move, but Sam reminded him that airport security was coming and that made Dean think of all the Discovery Channel specials he'd seen where people got lost in the laws and politics of foreign countries. So they got the hell out of there.

* * *

"Sam, what happened?" Dean asked

"I think we got on the wrong plane."

"No shit Sherlock. Why were we even on a plane in the first place?"

"'Cause there was a job on the plane."

"Yeah, it was supposed to land in DC where Bobby was waiting for us with the car."

"Apparently it wasn't the right plane."

"But we fought a ghost!" Sam shrugged.

"How many ghost filled planes are there!"

"I guess quite a few. Look Dean, I don't see what you're freaking out about. We've called Bobby already and we have tickets booked for the next flight to DC, which is two days from now. Dad made sure both had at least three foreign languages under our belts and Japanese was his favorite to teach, so it's not like we need a translator. Dean, this is a break for us. No jobs, no drama. We can sightsee and just be regular for a bit. Would that really kill anyone?"

Dean sighed. "No, I guess not-" and that was when they heard the scream,

"So much for no job." with that, the boys were out the door and across the street.

They got there just in time to see two teenagers with swords standing over the shaking figure of a small girl. One of the kids, a boy with spiky orange hair was holding this massive sword-meat cleaver looking thing. He pressed the blade's handle into the forehead of a little girl. The boys watched in horror as the little girl dissolved.

Yep, definitely something in need of killing.

Good thing Dean was good at smuggling stuff on planes.

"HEY!" He shouted, coming out from his hiding place. "WHY DON'T YOU MESS WITH SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Sam came out behind him and the two prepared for a fight.

* * *

"They can see us?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I guess so. Hey, are those guns?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you suppose they're pointing them at us."

"I don't know. Maybe they think we're ghosts."

"Aren't we?"

"Not really."

"But I think that that's why they're pointing guns at us."

"Oh, well, don't hurt them too badly. I'm going home." Rukia started to walk off.

"Hey! What the hell! What if these guys actually hurt me?"

"Then I'll have to tell Renji that you got beat by two humans with barely enough spirit energy to see us. Then he'll make fun of you forever." And with that, she left.

"Stupid." Ichigo muttered. A second later he was in his fighting stance.

* * *

Everything kind of went to hell after that chick left.

Sam tried to chase after her, but that guy with the meat cleaver just moves so damn fast. Both boys were on their asses before they even knew what hit them.

They woke up underneath a bench. There was a piece of paper taped to Sam's forehead, with the name of a hotel and some place to eat scribbled on it.

They checked into the hotel immediately, but put the food on hold for a minute.

"So, what the hell happened last night?" Dean asked tightly.

"Well, the last thing I remember is getting knocked on my ass by that orange haired kid."

"Yeah, but how'd we get beat by a _teenager_?"

"He had a really big sword."

"So they just give out big ass swords to random kids here?"

"I don't know! I've never been to Japan before!"

"Whatever," Dean sighed and wiped a hand across his face. "Uggghhh, my back is killing me, do we have any pain-killers?"

"Nope. But I guess we could go get some."

"Where?"

"There's a convenience store or something up the street."

"Kay, just let me grab my coat."

* * *

"So, how'd it go with those guys last night?" Rukia asked, she was leaning against Ichigo's closet door with her arms crossed in front her.

"It wasn't even hard. But neither of them stopped until they were out. Good guys I think. Even if they were trying to kill me."

"Oh, good then. For a second, I was worried that they might have actually been a challenge for you."

"Come on Rukia, you know me better than that."

"Yeah, I suppose I do." she sighed. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, Hat and Clogs want us down at his shop for something."

"Well then, we'd better get going." She walked calmly past him and jumped out the window.

"Why can't you be normal and use the door!" Ichigo shouted after her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she called back.

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo mumbled under his breath and followed her through the window.

* * *

"Weird store." Sam said quietly. It wasn't like he knew what any of the products were, just because he could speak Japanese doesn't mean he could read it.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "Don't suppose we could get any customer service!"

"Dean, shut up!"

"No Sammy. Damnit! I just wanna get some pain pills, go back to the hotel, and wait for our flight."

"Okay, okay. I'll go find someone- AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sam! Sammy- AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"So, why are we here again?"

"We need to discuss patrol routes while we're around." Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya said, the customary scowl set onto his face.

"Why do we need routes? If you feel something bad, go kill it. I don't really see the issue." Ichigo held his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Yes, that may have worked before, but if we all have routes than we can canvas a greater area and there will be no chance of any hollows or otherwise slipping through." Hitsugaya finished.

"But things don't slip through now!"

"Yes! They do!"

"Calm down Toshiro!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Actually the Captain does have a -"

"Shut up Uryu! Nobody asked you!"

"You shut up Ichigo!"

Rangiku sighed and looked over at Rukia as her Captain, Uryu and Ichigo continued to yell at each other. She didn't really even care at all, she just wanted to go shopping with Orihime and the Captain had promised that she could do that if Rangiku attended this ridiculous meeting.

Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika weren't even here. Why did she have to be here? She _could _be home drinking the perfectly good sake hidden on the top shelf. This definitely wasn't fair.

Just then, everyone heard a loud crash. They looked over and saw two young men laying at the foot of the ladder that led to the store.

"Hey, it's those guys I kicked the crap out of last night." Ichigo said, smiling slightly. "I wonder what they're doing here."

"You beat up two humans in your shinigami form?" asked Uryu.

"Well, yeah. They were trying to shoot at me."

"But you could have killed them!"

"Obviously I didn't, seeing as they're right here-" he was interrupted when a bullet flew half an inch past his face.

Not five seconds later, Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo were all out of their bodies, zanpaktou at the ready. Uryu had his bow out, and Chad's arm was ready to go.

"Oh, come on now. Don't you all think this is a little overkill?" Urahara walked out from behind Toshiro.

"Somebody needs to tell me what the hell is going on here and they need to tell me _now._" said the shorter of the two, cocking the gun and nodding at his partner to do the same.

"Why should we tell you anything? You didn't give me a chance to talk last night. Why should we give you any sort of chance right now?" Ichigo shot back.

"Because a gun moves a hell of a lot faster than a sword."

"Are you sure about that?" before the men could say anything, Toshiro was in between them. And then, before they even had a chance to comprehend that, he was back with the others, handing the guns off to Chad who immediately ground them to scrap metal in his hands.

"And now that neither of you are in a position to negotiate-" Urahara was interrupted when a bullet shot Haineko out of Rangiku's hands.

"No, we're not negotiating, you're either killing us or we're killing you. You killed that little girl last night and as far as I'm concerned you're scum." the shorter of the two leveled his gun at Ichigo, who stood his ground.

"I didn't kill her."

"Then where did she go?"

"She was already dead."

"So you ate her ghost?"

"No."

"Then where the hell did she go?"

"The Soul Society." The reason everyone was surprised by this was because Sam said it. "Yeah, I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. I guess jet lag really got to me." he smiled nervously and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"How do you know about the Soul Society?" Toshiro asked tightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Uhh, I met a guy in a bar a while ago. We got to talking and he told me this story about a place called The Soul Society and about hollows and about the 13 Court Guard Squads. I thought it was just a story until a monster with a bone mask and a hole in it's chest. That guy totally saved my life. Oh and I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean."

"What did he look like?" Rangiku asked.

"Uh, he had weird, purplish red hair and tattoos on his face…"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Figures." he sighed.

"So who the hell are you guys?" Dean asked, ignoring the white haired captain's glare.

"I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, this is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, next to her is Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, next to him is…. Chad, then there's the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, and behind them is Orihime Inoue. And then this is Urhara, he owns the shop above us... Why are you giggling?"

"What are you the Captain of?" Dean said trying to keep a straight face "The teeter-totters?".

"I'm not as young as I look." Toshiro said through clenched teeth, trying hard to keep his calm.

"Yeah, whatever you say shortie."

Rangiku had to physically restrain her Captain.

"So, isn't this Japan?" Dean asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes…."

"Then what is he doing here?" Dean pointed at Chad.

"…"

"Seriously, dude aren't you Mexican? What are you doing here?"

"….."

"Hey! How Chad got here isn't any of your business! We didn't kill anyone! We're not planning on killing anyone! And now you can leave!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll leave whenever the hell I want to! You can't make me!"

"You wanna bet!"

"Bet you aren't so high and mighty without that big-ass sword to back you up!"

"I can kick you're ass without it!"

"Then try!" Ichigo dropped his sword (something Zangetsu would make him regret later) and charged Dean. The two promptly started beating the ever-loving crap out of each other.

The rest of the afternoon involved Dean and Ichigo fighting, and Sam and the others talking about their respective careers in fighting the things that go bump in the night.

"So yeah, basically we deal with everything from vampires to poltergeists, but as far as I know we've never run across any of the things you're describing."

"That's not really surprising. You've told me that you and you're brother move around a lot, and Shinigami are very good at their job. Besides, hollows usually go after dead souls, so I'm sure you really don't have anything to worry about." Urahara smiled.

"But just in case," Toshiro pulled out a little card and handed it to Sam. "You can use this to get a hold of me if you come across any of our kind of trouble. I'll be able to send someone."

Sam smiled and held out a scrap of paper in return. "And you can use this to get a hold of us, in case you come across any of _our _kind of trouble."

They stood up and Sam shook hands with everyone except Rangiku, who made him give her a hug. Sam accepted this and blushed when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dean! Come on! We're leaving!"

"Wait Sammy, I've got him on the ropes, I just know it." Dean and Ichigo were now circling each other, matching murderous glints in their eyes.

"If he was dead I'd say guess he was in Kenpachi's squad." Rangiku said, flipping her hair. "He'd fit right in with them."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on either of us being dead anytime soon. It's not like it's ever stuck before."

"What?" Uryu asked, confused.

"The dead thing. It's never really worked before."

"You've died?"

"Yeah."

"But….."

"Don't try and think about it. It gives you a headache. Dean! WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW! OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN HALF AN HOUR!"

Dean sighed and looked at Ichigo. "Don't think this is over kid."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, 'cause I'll get you someday."

"I'm waiting." Dean climbed up the ladder slowly, never taking his eyes off the fifteen year-old for a second.

"This is going to be a long flight." Sam muttered to himself.

* * *

Bobby was waiting for them at the airport.

"So, how's Japan?"

"Never again." Dean said, walking straight on by.

"What's his problem?"

"Uh, we had a little bit of trouble…"

"Was it hollows? Damn things swarm Karakura Town like flies. I told Kisuke to keep an eye out for you two."

"Wha… How do you know him?"

Bobby chuckled. "Come on boy! What kind of a sorry excuse for a hunter would I be if I didn't know someone who could tell me about the Soul Society? Now go and tell you're brother to quit moping so we can get your bags past security." Bobby walked off too. Leaving Sam alone.

Standing in a crowed airport.

And horrendously confused.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Tell me! Please!**


End file.
